monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable Riley Hail
"Classy,sassy,cute.Oh,and make sure you HAVE a style.Kay kay?"',Sable's phrase.''' Name:Sable Riley Hail Age:Thirteen.Don't let my height fool ya. Monster Parent:The Normies.I'm weirder than them though. Killer Style:Comfy cute and freaking adorable! Freaky Flaw:I'm weird and random.Not my flaw.I slur some letters. Biggest Pet Peeve:I hate,hate,hate it when I'm called a freak! Favorite Activity:Drawing and reading.And watching TV. Favorite Color:Pink.My grandma made me change it to grey,though. Favorite Food:Chocolate,ice cream,and cake.I'm a chocoholic and proud of it! Pet:My two cats,Dopey and Doofus. BFF's:Harper Quinn,Tina Higgins,Angora de Vil,and some ghoul named Heather Hyde. Diary You touch,you die. Personality Sable Riley would be voted to most likely have been funny and random.Which she is!Sable is clever,quiet,and sometimes,rather loud.If there's ANYTHING chocolate,Sable's getting it before you do. Classic Monster Sable's parents are normies,so that makes her one too.But Sable's a lot weirder.Her mother is half Hispanic,half Spainard,half Portuguese,Egyptian and her father is white with Native American,Welsh,Scottish,Australian,NovaScotian and the rest are soon to be found.Sable's mother has anger issues,this trait was passed down to Sable,making the teen get angry easily.Sable also sounds like she has a Hispanic accent sometimes.Her mother Michele,has told Sable that she rolled out of the shopping cart at WalMart and hit her head,causing her to have some sort of brain damage.Sable often repeats things due to this,then states,"Whoops!I got trapped in another loop!" Relationships Family Sable has a fair father-daughter relationship with her dad.She feels a lot closer to her mom and her dad than she does her brother and sister. Friends Sable has no friends,being the only pre-teen ever to go to Monster High.But she likes to talk to Frankie and Ghoulia sometimes. Enemies Sable does not get along well with Nefera,Toralei,or Auto-Sable. Romance One word.Eww. Clothing Basic Sable Riley wears a salmon shirt and green pants.She wears yellow-gold type boots and has her hair spikey with a blue headband. Dawn of the Dance Sable Riley wears a blue dress with a fishnet top.She has her hair spikey and doesn't wear a headband. Ghouls Rule Sable Riley wears a pink and grey dress with pink and grey tie-die leggings and pink and grey boots.Her hair is short and spiked out in different angles. School Spirits Sable Riley is on the casketball team.She is the only ghoul so far to be on the team.She wears a modified casketball team jersey,(thanks to Clawdeen),black shorts with pink trim,and black boots with pink wedges and white laces.She wears a pink hairband to the side.Her hair remains spikey and to the side. Freaky Fab 14 Sable has her hair down straight.She wears a light grey one sleeve top and light pink skirt with dark grey leggings.Her shoes are a repaint of Draculaura's.She wears red lipstick and dark pink eyeshadow. Scarily Ever After Sable Riley is Corpsaline(a parody of Coraline).She wears a of grey pajamas and blue socks.Her hair is spikey(like always) and messed up without a hairband. Skull Shores Superhero Sable is a superhero named Biohazard.She wears a purple shirt with a yellow and black biohazard emblem.She wears a pair of purple pants and black boots.She also wears a dark grey mask and black gloves.Her eyelashes are hidden by the mask.She wears a purple hairband and her hair is spikey. Gallery Quotes "''Yeah.Call me when I care.",''Sable shoots a comeback at Toralei. "''C'mon!Let me handle it.I make it look like an acsdent!",Sable slurs. "Ssince when have I ever ssaid anything like that?",Sable tries to be innocent. "Yess.Yess.That'ss me.I know what I'm doing.",Sable being a smart aleck. Voice It would have to be me.I'm the one who can pull the Hispanic accent off.I just sound like a little kid when my voice is recorded.So that is what Sable Riley will sound like.Sounds like she's shy. Trivia Sable Riley is Coraline in the Scarily Ever After series.The name is just twisted to be Corpsaline. Sable is the only ghoul so far to be on the Casketball team. If ever a doll,her box catchphrase would be,"Weird of a kind". If a doll,she would have Abbey's sculpt,because she is tall,even without shoes,and a Draculaura head with normal ears. Her song would be Let It Roll by Divide the Day Category:Original Characters Category:ThePowerPuffKittie's OCs Category:Females Category:Human